


Burning Up

by Writer_S



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Wandless Magic, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_S/pseuds/Writer_S
Summary: Tina and Queenie invite you to spend Christmas with them, and you are wary about going due to your Pyrokinesis. You meet a handsome friend of theirs, but make a horrible first impression.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Christmas One-Shot! I will be writing more Newt Scamander stuff, because I have a very unhealthy obsession with the Fantastic Beasts movie. Enjoy my angst-y Christmas work!

  **_Burning Up_**

You were rummaging through your kitchen, looking for a certain ingredient for a potion you were working on. You were polishing up your skills, for fun. Whilst having your head shoved in the small cupboard in your kitchen, loud knocks came at you window, causing you to bump your head in surprise. You cursed, rubbing your head, and turned to find the source of the noise. It was Tina’s owl, with a red paper message in its small beak. You opened the window, and the owl stepped forward a bit, to let you take the message from it. You unfolded the red parchment, and read it through.

The message in short, was that Tina and Queenie wanted you to come for Christmas. You ended up thinking for a long while about whether you should, because of your Pyrokinesis. You could control it, but there was sometimes flare ups, from nothing at all or your emotional state. You remember a very extreme case of it, during a crushing break up, and let’s just say that your ex’s place, and you encased in flames, doesn’t mix too well. But that’s all in the past, right? You’re pretty sure you won’t have a flare up like _that,_ when being at the Goldstein’s place. It was practically home to you, especially when you all bunked at their place after school ended, and you all were trying your luck at jobs.

You snicker to yourself, remembering those days. You decided to write back to Tina, to let her know you were coming right away. You gave it back to your owl, Fig, and he flew off swiftly, with your written reply. You went back to your potion, adding in your final ingredients. Once everything was all stirred in, you placed your hand underneath the pot, and lit a blue flame within your hand. Within less than two minutes you pot had boiled nicely, and began to change colour, and spark. Just the way you wanted it to.

\--

The next day you woke up, and decided to start packing to leave this afternoon. Whilst packing, you made sure to cast a fire proofing charm to all your clothes, just in case. You had a back-pack bag with extension charm on it, so you were able to fit everything you needed inside. Since the bag was smaller than most, it only held a small room inside. You used it as your work room, since you had a small apartment.  

Once you got everything together, you slung your bag on your back, grabbed your broom and flew out the door as quick as a flash. Though you knew Apparating there would be much quicker, you enjoyed the feeling you got from flying on a broom; And besides, it wouldn’t take you very long to get to Tina and Queenie’s apartment anyway.

You landed on the building’s roof, and leant your broom, on the wall of the roofs stair way entrance.

“Alohomora.” You said, and the door unlocked. You walked down the long flights of stairs, and eventually made it to the right door. You knocked a couple of times, and waited for an answer. You heard footsteps, and then the sound of the handle turning. Tina opened the door.

“(y/n)! You came! And by broom I see?” She said, and you realised your hair was probably quite windswept.

“How’d you guess?” You said jokingly, whilst Tina moved in for a hug. You both embraced, and she then moved aside, letting you in. The place sparkled, and was lit up with lights in every corner. The tree was put up, but no decorations were on it other than lights, and the star.

“Were you waiting for me to come before you started the decorating the tree?” You asked.

“Well of course silly! We just couldn’t start decorating without you, knowing you were coming!” Queenie exclaimed, running over to you, to give you a hug also, whilst starting to get the tree decorations out, with a flick of her wand. She had a beautiful green silk dress on, and you knew she was probably wearing it for someone special. Were other people coming? You weren’t the most confident person when it came to new people, quite anxious in fact. Queenie, noticing your thoughts, answered your question.

“We’ve got more company coming hun, but don’t worry, they’re an easy crowd.” She assured you, making you feel little more relaxed.

“May I use your kitchen?”, You asked Tina, from across the room. “I’m going to make some cocoa for everybody.” She nodded your way, and you realised you didn’t have your wand on you. You then took your bag off your back, and placed it on the ground, opening it up. You jumped in, two feet together. You had placed your wand on the desk inside, because you didn’t need it for the flight there. You looked around your slightly messy work space. It had many magical, shade-loving plants, scattered around, including one potted species of mushroom, that glowed a bright blue, and let off specs of blue light, every so often. You then walked over to your large desk, that was connected to the wall on your left, and grabbed your wand.

You suddenly heard something shatter from upstairs, and you quickly went up to see what all the fuss was about. You heard murmurs from Tina talking with someone else, and something along the lines of: ‘They’ll be up in a moment or two’. You then pushed yourself up with your arms at the sides of your bag, and stepped out. You looked up to see Tina sweeping up a glass decoration, which was probably what you heard shatter. Your eyes then fell upon the two men who were talking off their coats in the entry way. The one taking off his long, peacock blue coat, had watched you emerge from your bag, and seemed quite interested. You heard Queenie giggle in the man’s direction.

Your eyes locked for a moment before both of you, instantly looked away, both rather anxious. Queenie walked over the other man, who had dark hair, and was rather stout. They both hugged, and then leaned in and kissed. So, this was who she dressed up for. Tina stood up from sweeping.

“(Y/n) this is Jacob Kowalski”, The man walked over to you and you shook hands. “And this is-,” She was cut off as the man introduced himself.

“Newt Scamander.” He said, put out his hand. You shook it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Scamander. (Y/n) (L/n).” You said, and smiled looking at him fully. He was quite handsome, you had to say, his green eyes were captivating, and he had messy, but suiting, cinnamon curls. You were pulled from your reverie by a yelp. It was from Newt. You wondered what on Earth had happened, when you looked at his hand. It was red. A redness you knew quite well. It was a burn. You looked down at you own hands. A small amount of fire had encased your hands. You were starting to panic. This wasn’t supposed to happen! You had this under control, right? You kept staring at his red, burned hand, your body shaking, your hands still slightly ablaze.

Avoiding his gaze, you breathed, “I-I’m so s-sorry Mr. Scamander.” You became so over whelmed by everything. “I have to go.” You ran to the door, shoving it open, and ran up the many flights of stairs, not caring if you were out of breath. You reached the roof top, where you ran to the railing, putting your head between your arms. The metal beneath your hands made a slight sizzling sound, since it was so cold. You quickly removed your hands from the rail, and backed away, your hands shaking. Your hands had become even more engulfed in fire, and you were scared.

Petrified.

Of what might happen if you lose control all over again, and hurt someone, like you did less than a minute ago. The flames licked up to your elbows now. You hugged your arms close to you, trying to block it out of your mind. This was supposed to be a good thing? Wasn’t it? A gift? The flames were at the base of your neck, and were slithering up to your face. You then heard quick footfall coming up the stairs, and brought your knees to your chest and lowered your head, tears still pouring down your face, still shaking.

You heard the door open slowly, with a quite audible squeak. The door was then slowly shut, and a soft voice came from the around the corner.

“(Y/n)?” Newts voice was soft, and cautious. His footsteps came from around the corner, and then stopped near you. He crouched down, and you heard him cast a fire protection spell on himself.

“I-it’s alright, I’m here. I’m fine, trust me, I’ve had worse. It wasn’t your fault.” He said soothingly, almost as if he had done this sort of thing a million times before. You lifted your head up from your knees, and looked at him, tears slowing. The fire started to slip down your neck.

“I-I’m s-so s-s-sorry Mr. Scamand-der. I-I can fix the b-burn for y-you! I p-promise!” You choked out, stuttering. He shifted to sit down, facing you on your right.

“I-I’m alright. There’s no need to worry about it. I’d like to ask you some things to take your mind off what’s going on, i-if that’s alright?” You nodded, and he continued. “Have you always been Pyrokinetic?” He asked.

“Y-yes,” You said, your tears stopping.  “I nearly burnt down my family’s first house when we found out about it.” You chuckled slightly at the memory, and sniffed.

“It happened many times, but I soon learned to control it better. It’s usually tied to my emotions when it flares up. Literally flares.” You laughed, and so did he. “Again, I’m very sorry about your hand Mr. Scamander, and for the horrible first impression.” You said, shifting to look at him. Your flames were completely gone now.

“It’s alright, it will heal quickly with a healing spell; And please, call me Newt.” He stuck out his hand, and you looked at him warily.

But you shook his hand, nevertheless.

“Thank you for coming up here, to be with me. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t.” You said, avoiding his gaze slightly. “It was nothing. Would you like to go back down?” He said, and you swore he was blushing, but it might be from the cold. Just as the words left his lips, flecks of white began to descend from the darkening sky.

“It’s snowing.” You said, and you both tilted your heads up. You glanced at him through your eyelashes. Flecks of snow had nestled themselves in his curls, and he was smiling a sort of half smile.

“I think I’d like to stay out here a little longer.” You said, and as the air got colder, the two of you seemed to shift closer to each other. As you did, you bumped into your broomstick leaning near you. As it fell you moved to get out of the way, but you ended up slipping and falling very cliché like, into Newts arms.

“I just keeping screwing up today, don’t I?” You said, your face turning a dark shade of red from both the cold, and embarrassment.

“I don’t think so.” He said softly, and seemed to pull you closer to him. His blush was quite evident, and anxiousness was written all over his face. He leaned down, and placed a kiss you your head, holding you a little tighter. You sat up, and he looked ashamed, avoiding what he thought would be your appalled gaze.

“You missed.” You said smiling at him.

“Wha-what?” He stuttered, obviously flustered; And with that you grabbed the sides of his peacock blue coat, and pulled him in for a kiss. He was tense, and shocked at first, but then relaxed into it. The two of you pulled away, flustered.

“I think we should go back now.” He breathed, slightly out of breath.

“Agreed.” You whispered, and the two of you made your way down the long flight of stairs, back to Tina’s and Queenie’s apartment.

Let’s just say that everyone, but Queenie was very worried.


End file.
